


blind as a bat

by wikemheeler



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 22:18:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6876037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wikemheeler/pseuds/wikemheeler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in which monday's got the best of farkle, but riley loved every second of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	blind as a bat

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on my tumblr girlmeetsangst so if you have any prompt request message or send me an ask on there

Monday’s. Even though Farkle loved to learn, no one likes Monday’s. But this particular Monday was shaping up to be the absolute worst. Farkle had done a lot over the past couple of months to amp up his wardrobe and look more mature, and he was really proud of the way he looked now - not that he wasn’t proud before, Riley taught him to be proud of his orange turtlenecks, but now he knew he looked good.

But when he woke up with ten minutes to get to school, he was sure that this particular Monday was determined to mess all of that up. He threw something on that he hoped would match when he stepped out of his Galaxy lit room and into daylight, but as he was about to turn the doorknob and bolt of the house, he realized he could not see past his own two hands. Not because it was dark, oh no, but that wasn’t helping either, but because, to be frank, Farkle was as blind as a bat. He stumbled back to his bed and reached into the drawer onto his bedside table until he felt what he was looking for. There were no time for contacts today. Nerdy Farkle was making a comeback all thanks to his trusty back up glasses. He didn’t even have time to worry about his appearance as he now had five minutes to get to school, and Farkle was not about to mess up his perfect attendance.

Farkle had never ran so fast in his entire life. The whole trip to school by foot was a blur of panic; one second he was at home and the next second he was keeled over panting in front of his four best friends.

“Uh…what’s wrong little guy,” Zay was the first to speak. Farkle has gotten used to him calling him “little guy”, he usually jut fires back with “flat butt”.  
Between pants Farkle desperately tried to explain himself, his head still towards the floor. “I…I - I RAN!” The group gasped in unison. Farkle? Running? No one had ever heard of such a thing.

“Well what the hell did you do that for?” Maya had always been known for her kind and supportive words. In response, Farkle began to slowly stand up straight and lift his head up but before he could even explain himself, Riley’s eyes grew wide and her mouth started to grow into her infamous smile that Farkle adored so much. “YOU WORE YOUR GLASSES!” Farkle could feel the heat spreading to his cheeks, his arms, his neck, everywhere. Riley was noticing him. And she liked what she saw.  
“Yeah I uh, I woke up with ten minutes until school started so I uh just grabbed the most convenient things I could get my hands on, and contacts are kind of uh inconvenient.” Riley has rarely taken the words right out of his mouth before, usually his demeanor was confident and strong and always sure of how he wanted Riley to see him. But knowing that Riley had noticed something physical about him, and had such a positive response, it made his brain and mouth forget how to communicate properly.

Riley took careful note of the way Farkle handled her response to his glasses. Farkle had made a lot of changes wardrobe-wise recently but this, this was by far her favorite and she really hoped it would become a permanent staple to his new look. She knew that he had liked her for years, ever since the first grade to be exact, but ever since Lucas and Maya started dating, she had become curious of what could happen between the two of them. She decided to have some fun with this. “Well, I think you look hot,” she noted out loud with a shrug. The whole group stared at her with wide eyes and gaping mouths, especially Farkle.

“I uh well uh yes thank you Riley, you look nice today as well,” Farkle’s body temperature was inching closer and closer to Sahara Desert level and he was sure that his cheeks were beginning to look a lot like a freshly picked tomato. If only Riley knew what she did to him.

The bell rang and the group started saying their good byes so they could go to their respective home rooms, they were convinced the high school split them all up on purpose. As Farkle was just about to give Riley a respectful and friendly wave bye, she walked so nonchalantly over to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek and said, almost at a whisper, “I will see you after class.” She had to have been doing this on purpose. There was no way that Riley, the underrated genius that she was, was unaware of the effect that she had on Farkle. But little did he know, she was incredibly aware.


End file.
